toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Bike Horn
Bike Horn is the level one Sound gag. It precedes the Whistle. General The Bike Horn can be obtained once the toon has completed their training for Sound gags. Once the toon has earned "40" Sound skill points, they are granted the level two gag, the Whistle. When first obtained, the Bike Horn can deal a maximum damage of 3. The maximum damage gradually increases if the Sound skill bar increases, maximizing to a damage of 4 after obtaining the next gag. If grown on a tree and is organic, the maximum damage increases by one. As with all Sound gags, the Bike Horn targets all cogs and does not get a lure bonus for hitting the cog. A toon can carry a maximum of ten Bike Horns when first obtained. After earning the Foghorn gag, a toon can carry a maximum of thirty Bike Horns. Skill points To determine the next increase in damage for a Bike Horn, take the number of skill points required to obtain the next gag and divide it by one more than the number of increase (the maximum damage + 1 - the original damage). You should therefore get an estimate. The Bike Horn equation: \frac{40-0}{5-3}=\frac{40}{2}=20 For every 20 skill points, the Bike Horn's damage increases. Animation #The toon will pull out a megaphone, and a bike horn will sprout out of it. #The toon will pull the gag back ''(as if taking a large breath) ''and will move forward to the cogs, as a bike horn sound is heard. #The bike horn part of the megaphone will vanish as the toon pulls back, and the megaphone will vanish after use. #The cogs will be stunned for a few seconds, then either return back to normal or be destroyed (if used with another gag). Trading card Trivia *This gag is the weakest gag, along with the Squirting Flower. ** However, when organic and with knockback damage, the Squirting Flower can destroy a level 1 cog in one hit, making the Bike Horn possibly the weakest gag. *There is a Bike Horn on the top of every gag shop, held by a mechanical hand. *It is the only Sound gag that free players can get. *This is the only level 1 gag to have 40 points to get the next gag. *This gag can be seen in Toon Hall displayed as one of the first used gags. *In the animation, the toon using it will take a deep breath, but all you have to do is squeeze the Bike Horn to create a sound. *On the trading card, it is called Bicycle Horn. *This is the only gag that is not capable of destroying any cog in one hit. Even the Squirting Flower, which has the same amount of damage points as this gag, can destroy a level 1 cog in one hit with lure knockback bonus. *On the trading card, its squeezer is black and it is bronze but in the game when you are using it or selecting it, the squeezer is red and it is gold. In other languages Gallery BikeHorn ToonHall.jpg|A Bike Horn on display in Mickey Toon Hall. Japanese TT rabbit.png|An illustration of a rabbit from Toontown's Japanese website holding a bike horn. Category:Gags Category:Sound gags Category:Level 1 gags Category:Affects all cogs Category:High accuracy gags Category:Non-subscribers